This invention relates to a snowblade assembly and more particularly to an assembly which allows a snowblade to be mounted to a vehicle in substantially the same manner as the vehicle bumper and which is mechanically coupled to the vehicle by a four bar linkage assembly.
Contemporary snowblade assemblies allow a snowblade to be mounted to a vehicle in order that the vehicle may use the blade to remove or push snow away from a given area. Since the effectiveness of the snow removal is dependent upon the geometric configuration of the blade, many of these past assemblies have allowed the snowblade to define either a forwardly extending pointed geometry (used in deep snow conditions) or a substantially planar geometry (used in light snow conditions).
While these snowblade assemblies have proven to be quite effective in the removal of snow, they suffer from many drawbacks. That is, many of these assemblies have a mechanical structure which extends substantially below the vehicle frame and which is very prone to damage from tree stumps, boulders, and the like which are driven over by the vehicle in the normal course of snow removal. Additionally, this downwardly extending structure has also been prone to being forced or stuck into the ground as the vehicle traverses thereover causing extensive damage to both the blade and the vehicle.
These past snowblade assemblies also have utilized relatively complicated mechanical attachment mechanisms to effect the attachment of the snowblade assembly to the vehicle, and in many instances, have required relatively extensive modification to the vehicle frame. These complicated attachment mechanisms have thusly greatly increased the cost of the snowblade assembly and have made its attachment relatively difficult.
These past snowblade assemblies have further utilized a blade structural support apparatus which has placed the snowblade at a relatively great distance from the vehicle frame. This distance has resulted in the blockage of the normal vehicle headlights and in difficulty in the use of the vehicle in relatively constricted areas. This blockage of the vehicle's headlights has been found to be extremely dangerous when the vehicle is being used in the night and has required the use of special "high mount" headlights with a concomitant increase in cost. Many of these past snowblade assemblies have also provided relatively heavy snowblades which have been difficult to mount upon the vehicle and have caused great weight to be added thereto resulting, in some cases, to structural vehicle frame damage.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a snowblade assembly which may mount upon a vehicle in
substantially the same manner as the vehicle's bumper.
It is another object of this invention to provide a snowblade assembly which is mounted to a vehicle and which defines an amount of ground clearance which is substantially similar to the amount of ground clearance associated with the frame of the vehicle.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a snowblade assembly which allows the snowblade to be mounted to the vehicle such that the normal vehicle headlights may be utilized.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a relatively lightweight snowblade which is defined by the interconnection of two substantially similar blade segments, wherein the segments are positionally modifiable and co-operative such that the snowblade so defined may be moveable between an outwardly extending pointed or a substantially planar geometric configuration.
It is another object of this invention to provide a snowblade assembly wherein the contained snowblade is normally biased into an active snowplowing position and which is substantially prevented from being driven over by the vehicle.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a snowblade assembly having a winch which is connected to the snowblade and which acts to raise and lower the same.
According to the teachings of the present invention, a snowblade assembly is provided having two relatively lightweight and substantially similar blade sections which are removably connected in either a forwardly pointing or a substantially planar geometric configuration.
A single beam is provided which mounts to the vehicle frame in substantially the same manner as the vehicle bumper. The beam includes two boxed end sections wherein two members of a four bar linkage are partially contained within each box section and wherein these members individually pivotally connect to the associated box end section that they reside within in close proximity to the vehicle. Each member of the four bar linkage is also connected to a snowblade support member through separate ball and socket assemblies.
The four bar linkage allows the snowblade to be raised or lowered within a substantially vertical plane with respect to the vehicle and does not extend substantially below the vehicle. The rectangular end boxes limit the amount by which the linkage may be raised or lowered and the interconnection of the linkages to the vehicle frame allows the snowblade to be placed relatively close to the vehicle.
Two of the members that define the four bar linkage contains telescoping members therein. These telescoping members act in concert with the ball and socket assemblies to enable the snowblade to rotate or tilt in response to engagement with a ground surface obstacle.
Springs are provided, each mechanically connecting the snowblade to one of the box sections. These springs serve to bias the snowblade in a normal operative snowplowing position and also serve to return the snowblade to its normal position after it has tilted due to the engagement with a ground surface obstacle.
A winch is also provided and is normally mounted upon the beam and is mechanically connected to the four bar linkage assembly. The winch is normally electronically controlled from the vehicle and acts to raise and lower the snowblade by the application of force upon the four bar linkage.
These and other aspects, features, advantages and objects of this invention will be more readily understood upon carefully reviewing the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.